I scream out your name
by uzuki-chan
Summary: What if the third movie ended my way? What if Ichigo saved Rukia from those hollow siblings a different way? This is just a remake of the the movie fade to black. Ichiruki. CURRENTLY REVISING AND ON HIATUS! Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, how's it going? This is a fan fiction that I made a while ago and as you read the description you know what it is about. I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. Well this is the end of the authors note so read it I guess**

Xxxxxxx

Ichigo sat in silence looking at the clouds move and alter. His thoughts raced wildly, "_could she not have remembered me"._

_ Flashback_

He was walking around Inuzuri looking for Rukia when he looked up and saw on a cliff a girl praying to some graves. Looking closer he realized that it _was_ Rukia! At the sight of her he immediately ran to her.

"Rukia, hey Rukia!"

The figure he was calling to, turned around revealing her face confirming it was the person they were looking for. She stepped back her body in a defense position.

"Who are you and how do you my name"

Ichigo stopped running, he was confused. "Rukia what's the matter? Don't you know who I am?

"I don't know who you are, now answer my question" she yelled at him.

Just then Kon jumped out from Ichigo's back and said hopefully "Nee-san, you remember me, right"?

"Shut up you furry little freak" she screamed at the toy and glared at both of them with her violet eyes.

"Rukia, it's me Ichigo, you're friend, please remember" she paused "wait, your name, say it again". Now Ichigo looked more hopeful "Ichigo, it's Ichigo. That's right Rukia, I know you know it".

Rukia thought for a second and said "Ichigo". Her thoughts raced, trying to find out why the orange haired boys name was so familiar. Images of him came quickly but disappeared as soon as they appeared.

Just then her eyes widened and her hands shot up clenching her head, screaming in pain. Ichigo alarmed tried to go to her to see if she was okay. But two mysterious siblings appeared next to her in a flash of black flames. He noticed that one of them was a girl with short blond hair with pink eyes and a short kimono. She began to cradle Rukia's head in her lap. The other was male with midnight black hair; a bang was covering one of his eyes and wore a long tattered kimono. He was also wielding a huge red scythe.

The male came at Ichigo swinging the scythe. Just before he could cut him, Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and blocked. The dark haired male grunted, stepped back and disappeared in a flash of black flames.

Ichigo was confused, "_Where did he go"._ Then got his answer when the mysterious man appeared next to him and swung the oversized weapon, but was stopped by Ichigo's zanpakuto_._

"_That was definitely not shunpo "He_ thought. Then the girl with blond hair called to her partner "Let's go, don't waste your time on him". The man responded with a nod, appeared next to the unconscious Rukia and picked her up. He then disappeared with the girl in the same way they appeared.

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He lay back on the outside of the old abandoned house he was at. He thought of Rukia and how she looked at him when she didn't recognize him. It reminded him of when she was taken back to the soul society by Byakuya and Renji. He felt almost if he was betrayal and sadness leaked out of his heart. And how he saw her pass out in pain and he couldn't do a thing about it. He had promised her that she would never again get hurt as long as she knew him. Now it was as if he had broken his promise. Rain started to fall inside him..

He opened his eyes again when Kon started to scold him. "Het Ichigo, are you just going to sit there and quit. We found nee-san so go and get her. Hey are you even listening to me"?!

"Shut up Kon" said Ichigo silencing the plush toy. "She doesn't remember me so what's the point"? Kon's eyes widened "You should go get her back! Aren't you the one who the one who single handedly saved her at her execution? Aren't you the one who promised to always protect her no matter what? Aren't you the only one who remembered her, even if she doesn't remember you? You of all people did not forget her that means you hold a special bond with her. Are you going to give up because she doesn't know who you are? What a pathetic loser Ichigo. Kon began to walk away and yelled "Fine be that way, I'll go and get her" and took off running as far as his legs could go.

Ichigo looked at Kon running and sighed. He lied down and took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his shihakusho. It was Rukia's note making him think of the last time he saw Rukia normal.

_Flashback begins_

"Oi midget, what are you doing" he yelled at her as she was drawing on a piece of paper on his desk. Rukia reacted instantly and covered the paper with her arms and yelled "Don't look"! Ichigo just scowled "Why, it's my desk and you are using my markers" he said irritated. Rukia just looked at him and smiled " It's a surprise"

_End of Flash back_

Ichigo remembered her smile and how it reminded him of his mother. She was the only person who made his rain stop since his mom died. He would be lying if he said he didn't care a lot for Rukia. Maybe even more than he should but he wouldn't admit it to himself. He relooked at the note once again and thought about Kon's words. As if fate predicted it, Kon came running back to him. "So you have my beautiful letter from nee-san, give it back"!

Ichigo simply shrugged off what Kon just yelled at him "Hey Kon thanks, I'm feeling much better now". Kon was confused for a second but composed himself "Yeah no problem, don't mention it" Ichigo smirked picked up Zangetsu, slung it over his back but stopped. Realizing they were not alone he looked up. He saw Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and other shinigami watching him.

Xxxxxx

**So yeah that's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad. I kinda made this in the middle of the night. So review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! It's me again and sorry it's short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one so wait for the next one. Okay start reading.**

Ichigo smirked, picked up Zangetsu and slung it over his back, but stopped. Now realizing that he and Kon were not alone he looked up. He saw Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some other shingami watching him from tall rocks.

"Kon were not alone" Ichigo called out and unsheathed Zangetsu ready to fight. Hitsugaya said in a loud voice "Ryoka, surrender now or prepare yourself". Ichigo just chuckled "Just what I would expect from you, Toshiro". Hitsugaya was surprised and Ikkaku said "Tell me, how do know Hitsugaya-taichou's first name. Ichigo merely just said "Oh I know all your names, Ikkaku and you too Yumichika". At this Yumichika stopped combing his hair with his fingers and widened his eyes.

Ikkaku took out his zanpakuto grinning "Then show me your strength"! He jumped down from the high rock and unsheathed his zanpakuto. As Ikkaku's katana came down Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu. When Ikkaku lifted up his other hand to hit his opponent with the sheathe Ichigo simply blocked it with the tip of Zangetsu. Ikkaku surprised at his opponents response to knowing his unique fighting skills. Ichigo took this opportunity to fling Ikkaku back at the old abandoned house. Ikkaku crashed through the doors and walls but came back out to attack Ichigo again. Hitsugaya seeing enough of the Ryoka fighting one on one with a high ranked shingami called out to Ikkaku. "Madarame, that's enough" the man he called to complied and withdrew.

The young captain then shunpoed toward the orange haired shingami; he stuck out his hand and said "Hado no. four, hainawa"! Ropes of reishi shot out of his hand and came towards Ichigo. Ichigo knowing his disposition tried to get out of the ropes way but it was no use. The kido was fast and bond the teen to a tree.

Hitsugaya took out his zanpakuto from his back and called out "Sote ni zasu, Hyourinmaru"! Ice then froze the kido constricting him then Hitsugaya lifted his blade once more to bring the finishing blow. Ichigo braced himself but the ropes were destroyed by a familiar curved blade.

Renji let Ichigo down on the ground "Ichigo I remember who Rukia is, but we gotta hurry". Hitsugaya approached them "Abarai, what is this"! Renji turned to the white haired captain and said Gomen taichou but please let us go". Hitsugaya was about to respond back but a sudden surge of very powerful reiatsu filled the area. The soutaichou appeared and with him was Ukitake Jushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui and, Soifon.

"What's this? Treason is dealt with severe punishment" said the soutaichou. Renji bowed and answered "But soutaichou, please hear me out I need to-". "Silence" said the soutaichou. Before anyone else said anything Urahara appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Ichigo and Renji. Soifon saw him and glared "Traitor, what is it! Are you somehow involved on this"?!

Urahara turned to the woman and smile "Ahh Soifon, lovely seeing you here". Irritated Soifon Unsheathed her zanpakuto and ran toward the ex-captain. But she was stopped by another familiar face. "Hold it, Soifon" said Yoruichi, Soifon gasped surprised seeing her idol here. Kyouraku grinned and tipped his hat "Urahara, Yoruichi fancy seeing you here. Tell us why you guys have decided to pay us visit now".

Urahara smiled again "Well I'll explain" he turned to Ichigo and Renji "you two best come with me. I'm afraid I can't seem to find the ones that took Rukia-chan with all this reiatsu around." Ichigo nodded and Urahara suggested that they go back to the Soul Society to give a better explanation to everyone.

**And it's done yay. Please wait for the next update soon it will be longer.**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the chapter I promised that would be longer. By that I meant it would be a tad bit longer then the last.**

They all entered the Soul Society's entrance gates, Ichigo saying hello to Jidanbou on the way in. Inside Ichigo found a surprise that Urahara brought with him. He was told to go to the fourth squad's healing center and there he saw it.

"Ehhh" was all Ichigo could say "Ishida, Inoue, Chad, what are you doing here"?! "Hmm" Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose "Kurosaki, we just here because Urahara-san insisted we come to clarify things for you shingami". Chad grunted and Inoue smiled. That was in the healing center because of Inoue's abnormal healing abilities could reject the weird reiatsu coating that incase the fallen shingami. Ishida and Chad were helping carry the shingami to the healing center.

"Nee, Kurosaki-kun are you only here to see us"? Asked Inoue. Ichigo snapped out of his confusion and turned to the flower wielder "Oh, no it's not that, there's a captain and lieutenants meeting that starts soon. Urahara said we have to attend to explain to them why we're here".

Inoue nodded and finished healing her last patient. After she was done they all left the 4th squad to go to the 1st squad because that was where the meeting was at.

They made their way to the meeting room with all the captains and lieutenants present, with an exception of the 13th squad's lieutenant because no one occupied the seat. Everyone was there, even Kenpachi and Yachiru who were recently discharged from the healing center.

Once everyone was accounted for they quieted down when the Soutaichou banged his cane. When it was all quiet he cleared his throat "Urahara why is that you gathered us here"? Urahara gave a small grin "Oh were here to explain why we are missing someone." A murmur of question swepted through the shinigami. "I'll let Kurosaki-san take over". He gestured Ichigo over to start. "You all don't remember but her name is Kuchiki Rukia and yes if you're wondering she is Byakauya's younger sister"

All eyes were on Byakuya but he didn't say anything. Ichigo seeing the small commotion around him continued "But she's adopted. She originally grew up with Renji in the Rukon district and they were kind of close." A few eyes drifted toward the red haired shingami. "Rukia told me that she was adopted because Byakuya was asked by Hisana-san to find her and protect her". He kept talking "I know her zanpakuto's name is Sode no Shirayuki. It's an ice and snow type and it's considered as the most beautiful zanpakuto in the soul society. She is strong, strong enough to be Ukitake-san's lieutenant but Byakuya pilled some strings to prevent that from happening.

Ukitake looked surprised and then looked at Byakuya. Still he didn't change his composure. Yamamoto took in the information and turned to Urahara "Urahara Kisuke knowing you, you would not have come all the way here just to do this. Are there any other reasons to why you are here"?

"Ahh yes Sotaichou" He said "As I have told you before we don't remember Kuchiki-san because a hollow has caused this". There was a gasp in the room **(Dun, Dun, Dun)**. He continued "You see back when the department of research and development began I had captured a certain hollow with peculiar abilities. It was like a leech, once it had you, it made you forget everything and have you destroy everything in your path. This hollow made us all of us including Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kuchiki-san forget them and us

"But wait if that hollow is responsible for all this mess then why do we all still remember Kurotsuchi"? Asked Hitsugaya.

"Hmm, I wondered about that as swell so I did some looking around in the 12th division and found Kurostuchi's brain. Apparently he made a copy in case something like this ever happened so I gave it to him and he is all right" answered Urahara.

"He gave it to me a while ago. I apologize I didn't report it sooner but Kurotsuchi-taichou's memory has been regained and is currently resting." said Unohana.

Yamamoto nodded and turned to Ichigo "Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara has filled us un on how you and your friends infiltrated the Soul Society to save Kuchiki Rukia who was under order to be executed under what is now recognized as false crimes. You fought Madarame Ikkaku, Abarai Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya and won all the fights". At this Kenpachi's hand twitched to his sword and his reiatsu rose. But he restrained himself, for now. Yamamoto continued on "And also the betrayal of our three ex-captains and Aizen's plan. Urahara also told us about the human girl Inoue who was kidnapped and how your group including the help of Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji went out to rescue her causing us to help you. That day you defeated the 6th and 4th espada and Aizen. You saved us Kurosaki Ichigo and for that we thank you. In return we will help you look for Kuchiki Rukia".

Ichigo and his friends were surprised. They hadn't expected this but understood. "It's settled then, starting tomorrow we search for her" Yamamoto then turned to Byakuya "Kuchiki, since she is adopted you must have adoption papers". Byakuya nodded "Yes sir, when that boy came into my manor I became suspicious and went through some old files. No doubt I adopted her but I still do not remember her".

"Hmm is that so? Well everyone id dismissed you all may go" With that everyone quietly left the meeting room. As soon as Ichigo exited out of the door he almost bumped into Kenpachi, who had a sinister smile on his face and his hands were on his zanpakuto. "Hey Ichigo, heard you defeated me. I wanna rematch". There was a large burst of Kenpachi's wild reiatsu but Ichigo shunpoed out of the way and ran.

"There's no way in hell I'm ever fighting you again, you crazy bastard"! Ichigo screamed

"Hey come back here and fight me you coward" Kenpachi bellowed running after him. "Yeah you go, Ken-chan" Yachiru cried out from his shoulder.

And everyone else watched the situation unfold before them. Silently praying that Ichigo would be okay.

**Ha-ha run boy run! XD Poor Ichigo well here is the chapter you guys wanted.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read! I have to stopI updating this story for a little while:( it's because I have to focus on school but don't worry once it's summer I will update as soon as I can**

**Once again I am sorry and thank you to those who have reviewed,followed, and\or favorited any of my stories I will post soon**

**oh yeah I will also be revising hetavengers and " i scream out your name so by summer it will be new and improved**


End file.
